inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Doodle Book!
Hey, guys! This page is quite old, and at the moment, I can't be bothered to upload some art on here. Although, to make up for that, check here and here for newer artworks that are regularly updated! ~Piper, 12.22.13 Hello, minna!! This isn't exactly a "book"; but a little special page I made. As the name suggests, doodles!! If/When I fill up a character's page of pictures/drawings, I'll put some newer ones here instead! So if you wanna see them, you can always check here :) I'll also put some IE fanart here, too! Also, feel free to request! I won't draw...you know, violent scenes and stuff like those, but if you want me to draw an OC/Fanmade Character or a canon character (I don't just mean Endou ''Kanon ''XD) or ''Canon characters '''with '''OCs are also accepted! (They'll go to the "Crossovers" section~) Just leave a message on my talk page or comment below!! If you want to request, I'm gonna need some basic info, so fill out the following, or have your own way of explaining! Express yourself and your characters!~ *Name (Can be a fanmade character or a canon character) *Hair Color+Style *Eye Color *Skin Tone *Outfit *Digitally (On the computer) or traditionally (On paper)? *Personality (That way, I can figure out what pose they could do and facial expressions as well. :D) *Background (Though it's optional to request a background; you may!) *Additional details? That's all I can think of for now XD If I missed anything, please tell me!~ '''Note: I will be adding more pictures soon, so expect lots of updates!' I might be replacing some as well~ And/or redo-ing some, too~ Most of them are pretty old. 'New!~ '''Art trades are officially....OPEN!~ Oh yeah! I'm open for art trades as well! *Exactly what ''is an art trade? **Well, it's like...I draw something for you; you draw something for me! X3 Vice-versa or the other way around works, too! But definitely, the choice is yours if you want a request or an art trade!~ FanArt Kirino Ranmaru.PNG|Kirino Ranmaru!!~ Endou Tenmas.PNG|"Soccer-Playing Mamoru-kuuuuuun~" In Tenmas :3 Fey Rune.png|Fei Ruuuuuuuune!!!!~ XD(He's sooooo cute! >< I don't think I drew him cute enough!) Shuu.png|Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!~ Hakuryuu.png|Hakuryuuuuuuu~ HiroMido~.PNG|For all Hiroto/Midorikawa/HiroMido fans! Yaaaaay, HiroMidoooooo~ Gouenji.png|Gouenji Shuuya Aki.png|Kino Aki My OCs Fire Dragon Rese.PNG|Rese wearing the Fire Dragon soccer uniform|link=Rese Hanikamiya Family pic..JPG|An old family photo :3 "Say...SAKKA!!!!~" XD Rese GO.JPG|Rese Hanikamiya in GO Tasuku GO.JPG|Hanikamiya Tasuku in GO Rese game sprite.PNG|Rese Hanikamiya's Game Sprite Tasuku game sprite.PNG|Hanikamiya Tasuku's Game Sprite rese game sprite 2.PNG|Rese Hanikamiya's Game Sprite (Casual Clothes) formal.PNG|Rese Hanikamiya in her "formal" attire XD rese and tasuku- inazuma japan.png|"Inazumaaaaaaaaa....JAPAN!~" fanmade tcg Rese.png|A fanmade TCG card of Rese tasuku tcg1.png|A fanmade TCG of Tasuku StickerTime~!.png|Sticker Time! ClotheSwap.png|Rese and Tasuku switching clothes XD Genderbends.png Jump.png Keytar.png Pika-boo.png Requested Works Jason FireBlaze2.png|Jason FireBlaze; requested by User:AidenFubuki Jason FireBlaze1.png|Another request from User:AidenFubuki HirotoObsessedFangirl Request.png|Aki Tatsuko and Loretta Natsukoi; requested by User:HirotoObsessedFangirlXD Kaguyo Request.png|Akuji Tsukiakari, Kaguyo Mode; requested by User:Akuji-san Akuji Keshin Armor.png|Akuji in his Keshin Armor; requested by User:Akuji-san Noah ;P request.png|Noah Dreams ;P as requested by User:Chong Kah How Gemini and Zack Request.jpg|Zack Everstone and Gemini Prowers requested by User:Inazuma11 fangirl123 Mad Noah.png|Mad Noah >:D requested by User:Chong Kah How Jason FireBlaze Keshin.png|Jason FireBlaze's Keshin Armed; requested by User:AidenFubuki Kotoni Request-Kobayashi Emiko.png|Kobayashi Emiko; requested by User:Kotoni~x Inazuma Chronos Noah Request.jpg|Noah Dreams wearing the Inazuma Chronos uniform; requested by User:Chong Kah How akujiadultrequest.PNG|Akuji Tsukiakari in his adult years; requested by User:Akuji-san Megami tenshi request.png|Megami Tenshi; requested by User:~Ketsurui~ Yuki Ai Request.png|Yuki Ai; requested by User:~Ketsurui~ Kyandi.png|Kira Kyandi in Mugen No Arashi's female jersey; requested by User:SkullCandy-hime (and if you noticed, I added "Fortissimo" in there :D ! It's "ƒƒ") NoahRequest AfterCasual.png|Noah Dreams in his after training casuals; requested by User:Chong Kah How Hoshiko Nariko Request.png|Hoshiko Nariko; requested by User:Gavinmatsukaze01 RQST1 RYAN.png|Requested by User:Ryankyousuke :3 Gin Kumo.png|Gin Kumo; requested by Onigiri-chan Miki Angel.png|Miki Angel; requested by User:SkullCandy-hime AraneRequestMemoyakio.png|Arane Kiki; requested by User:Memoyakio NanoRequest.PNG|Nano Ring; requested by User:NanoForever GarethRequestV2.png|Garesu Nonosuke; requested by User:Gyaresu Gosuke (With horns) (Other ver. >) GarethRequest.png|Garesu Nonosuke; requested by User:Gyaresu Gosuke (Without horns) (Other ver.< ) Raiden request.png|Raiden Kuraiten; requested by User:Gavinmatsukaze01 KeeveXGyaresu.png|Misaki Keeve and Garesu Nonosuke; for User:AngelKeeve and User:Gyaresu Gosuke Crossovers This crossover section is for the drawings that may ''have a slight crossover; may it be IE with a different series, or a more common thing, like OCs '''with '''canon characters! manga diamonddust1.png|Rese and Gazel in Diamond Dust; click this for translations; and ''this drawing is the colored version of this one(Once you click the link; click "Back to file" just below the title to see the pic itself!) (Click on this image to see it bigger and clearer; and not to mention; better~) Tenma, Noah & Fei request.png|Noah Dreams teasing Fei and Tenma; requested by User:Chong Kah How Kagamine Crossover- Rese and Tasuku.png|A crossover between Rese and Tasuku, and Rin and Len from Vocaloid Matryoshka.png|A Matryoshka マトリョシカ crossover~ Red 'n Blue Domination! Mimax1.png|A MixiMax of Rese and Suzuno KoiWaSensouLoveIsWar.png|A Koi wa Sensou 恋は戦争 crossover~ Matryoshka ReseTasuku.png|Rese and Tasuku in a マトリョシカ Matryoshka crossover Art trades A section for the pictures corresponding to art trade activities!~ ArttradeBKotoni.png|A trade with User:Kotoni~x; I drew Bakkuru Kotoni for her, and she drew me this in return! :3 Thank you, Kotoni-chan! PARTYHARD..png|ArtTrade with Akuji-san; Atsukia Tsukiakari in party clothes Sakirqst.png|AT with Apple~ Gifts, Contest entries, Miscellaneous A gallery for gifts, entries and others~ One thing you should know about me - I love giving out surprise''gifts! Akuji.jpg|A birthday gift for User:Akuji-san; his OC, Tsukiakari Akuji -Drawn on April 18th, 2012 drawingcontestwikia.jpg|My entry for User:Akuji-san's contest Happy birthday, Loretta-chan!~.png|Happy Birthday, Loretta-chan!!~ Hope you'll have a wonderful day!~ Remarks *Like I said, feel free to request~ **Art trades are open, too~ Feel free to trade! ***Also, collabs are open!~ ****Comments, suggestions, tips, and others of the like are also more than welcome! *Also, feel free to check on anytime for regular updates! :3 *If you wanna see some samples or other works that aren't here...I'll link you...Here and here. They're in the "Pictures" section. :3 *Note that I will replace some of my old drawings~ *I hope you'll like 'em!!~ 'Credits:''' *I don't own Inazuma Eleven, any part of it. In other words, Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5. **Same goes for "Crossovers". Any series included in the certain crossover belongs to their respective owners~ *Some requested works and/or art trades contain drawings of other users' characters, I don't own them as well. They belong to whoever made them. *Only my characters/OCs and art belong to me! Minna, sakka yarou ze!! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 15:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ 00:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Art